Reborn
by dragonupgost
Summary: Naruto lived for a long time, a very long time, and was happy to just wait until it was his time to pass on. To bad for him that a visit from an old friend sends Naruto on another journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The door**

* * *

><p>"I now remember the words you once said to me. That when you're with me, you finally understand what it's like to have a brother… And when I think of it that way… That feeling… I finally get it now. I've been traveling around the world and I seem to recall these memories a lot. We were alone and starved of love. Kids that lived in a world full of hate. And from that point on, we went our separate ways… and fought. But time has passed and now I'm thinking… Could it be that… just like how the hope and and pain from my father, mother and my brother, Itachi flowed into me… I'd understand your pain and hopes too, Naruto? You never abandoned me, no matter what. And you never gave up on me, coming closer when I pulled away. It wouldn't have surprised me if you hated me, but you didn't… You kept insisting that we were friends. And even that, I nearly destroyed. You fought to stop me… to the point you lost an arm. All because you were my friend. You saved me. The us that quarreled over the smallest things… are now able to share the pain in each other's hearts. On my journey around the world, I noticed… That all these feelings of mine aren't just about us, I'm sure it's the same for everything else. But… there aren't a lot of people like you. And things won't go as planned, look at us. It's especially true when it comes to bigger things. I think it's the same as praying. And until I can do it, I'll stay strong. The beings that have been entrusted with hope… that's us. That's what makes us shinobi." an elderly man, sitting in front of a small group of children, said, finishing his long story.<p>

The old man looked to be almost ancient, with long pale spiky blond hair overshadowing his eyes, along with a goatee that reached all the way down to his waist. His covered eyes eyes were a pale shade of blue and they lacked the shine of like as most eyes did, as if they hadn't been used in years. The winkels on his face did little to hide his natural whisker birthmarks and his loose orange robes revealed that he still had some muscle on his body. Around his neck hung hung a necklace with six black magatama and another one with a single lavender colored crystal. In his left hand was a wooden walking stick, no doubt to help him keep his balance.

"D-did all that really happen sir?" a young girl in the crowd asked, while the elderly man tilted his head in her direction.

"Oh yes child, those events really did happen and those were the last words that Sasuke Uchiha said to be, after all he was my best friend. Now, if my story his inspired, or simply entertained, any of you then you may show your appreciation as you see fit, preferably with coin of course," the old man said as he slowly got to his feet and set down a wooden box, only for that same child to ask another question.

"Naruto-sama, are you the last of your generation?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Naruto answered honestly, while the crowd around him slowly began to disperse, with a few of them dropping coins into the small box that he had just put down, although he didn't notice a hooded man sitting in the front row of makeshift seats.

"What about chakra, can you still use chakra?" the hooded man asked, his voice also old and worn from many years.

"No, I got out of the practice a long time ago and besides, no one has any use for chakra anymore," Naruto admitted, almost sadly, but he grew confused when the hooded man just continued to sit there, well unless he was incredibly quiet and Naruto simply didn't hear him leave.

"It's over my friend, my story has ended," yet still the man didn't move.

"That's not the way I remember it...dope," the hooded man said as he got to his feet and lowered his hood.

The once hooded old man had long grey hair, which covered his left eye while his other was was simply black. He had an almost mocking grin on his face while his left right hand rested on, what looked to be, a katana that had seen better days. When a gust of wind blew buy, his hair moved showing his covered eye. The eye was a light purple color, almost grey with four rings around the center and six tomoe around the two innermost rings.

"Teme... is it really you?" Naruto asked, taking several careful steps forward until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Yet, it's me," Sasuke answered before the both of them began to laugh an old sounding laugh while giving each other a friendly hug.

"I must say Naruto, you do tell a rather good tale, terribly exciting and all, but I was intrigued change certain things," Sasuke said in a confused tone, only for Naruto to wave his hand in dismissal.

"Oh well that's how these young people like it and besides, I don't think they would believe it if I told them the way it really was. Now, how are you doing you old teme?" Naruto asked as he picked up the box full of a few coins, pocketed them inside his robe, and went for a walk in the busy city with Sasuke by his side.

"Well there will always be a need for an skilled man in this world and I was, and always will be, one of the best." Sasuke boasted ever so slightly, earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"You always did love to brag, so what brings you back to the rest of humanity, finally finished traveling the world?" asked Naruto as they left the city and began to walk into the country side, with there being no rush to get anywhere in particular.

"After two hundred and seventeen years, I'd say I've seen everything at least once, besides I've come looking for you for a rather specific reason," Sasuke admitted, catching his blind best friends sudden pause, before Naruto cut it.

"Looking for me, after nearly a hundred years, aw shucks I think you made me blush teme," Naruto teased, only to run into a tree that Sasuke _accidently _forgot to warn him about, oops.

"It's important Naruto, now hurry up, we've got a long walk ahead of us and we aren't getting any younger," the ancient Uchiha demanded as Naruto slowly got back to his feet and followed after the sound of Sasuke's footsteps, while also making sure not to hit anymore trees.

For three days they traveled, without so much as stopping, in complete and utter silence. By now their bond had deepened to the point that they no longer had to talk in order to communicate to one another. Yet, at the same time, their silence told more than a lifetime of words ever could and, on the evening of the third day of traveling, they got ambushed by bandits hiding in the woods. You would think that this day and age wouldn't have such things as bandits and yet here the two old men were, surrounded my ten armed youngsters.

"Alright you two, hand over everything ya got before we end your already ending lives," the apparent leader of the group said, holding out a single shot pistol, a weapon that had replaced chakra not many years ago, yet Naruto and Sasuke just stood there, back to back.

"You," Sasuke said, drawing the attention of the bandit leader.

"What?"

"You said it wrong, its "you" not "ya". Honestly, you young people these days are growing dumber and dumber. Don't you agree Naruto?" Sasuke asked, on purposely teasing the bandit leader, if nothing else but to get a rise out of the young whippersnapper.

"That's it, you old bastard, you die first," a loud bang echoed through the area and smoke now came out of the man's pistol, yet every bandit's eyes were wide and it wasn't because their leader just shot an old man.

Mere inches from Sasuke's face were Naruto's middle and index fingers. what caught everyone's attention was what the blind Uzumaki was holding between his two fingers. There sat the round bullet, still intact, right in between Naruto's finger. Now the old Uzumaki couldn't see anymore, but he could just imagine the freaked out look on these youngin's faces at the moment.

"In the world of the Shinobi, speed and strength has always determined the winner, don't you brats know that?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke let out a menacing aura that actually made projections of a six headed asura stature, accept in the shape of a fox, and a purple samurai like warrior.

"S-Shinobi, b-but that's not possible, they're all gone. You two can't be that old!" one of the other bandit's screamed, taking a step back in the hopes of getting away from such powerful auras, only to realize he couldn't.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke introduced, his voice becoming ice cold while his visibly eye narrowed dangerously.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Nanadaime Hokage, at your service," Naruto introduced with a bright smile on his face as he dropped the metal ball, only to hear the sound of several people running away.

"Oi, did they just run away?" asked Naruto, his aura vanishing as quickly as it came while he tried to look around, completely forgetting that he was actually blind, but that just amused his companion.

"Yea, I guess we still got it huh," Sasuke laughed, only for him and Naruto to suddenly sit down on the ground, holding their backs in mild irritation.

"Man, I didn't even know I could still use that, man my back is killing me!" the ancient Uzumaki groaned in pain.

"I guess we aren't as young as we used to be, come on, lets keep moving," Sasuke demanded, forcing his old body to get back up, bringing Naruto with him, as the two continued on their trip towards wherever Sasuke was taking them.

Their trip lasted for another day before they arrived at a cave entrance, although it wasn't exactly a cave entrance. A normal cave entrance doesn't have giant stone door, rather creepy looking carvings, or an ominous aura practically radiating off of it. So no, this wasn't a cave entrance, it was a creepy cave entrance with bad pictures drawn onto it. Yet the look on Sasuke's face told Naruto that there was nothing to fear, beyond pain and death of course.

"So...lovely place," Naruto commented, feeling the evil aura all around him.

"It's something I found nearly fifty years ago, but I haven't been able to understand what it truly was until just a few days before I went looking for you. Do you recall how Kaguya could seemingly transport us to other dimensions by simply willing it?" Sasuke asked, getting a nod from his companion.

"Yea, you nearly died in a desert wasteland and I nearly froze to death in a block of ice, what does that have to do with this place?"

"This place was built by her in her earlier years, before she became known as a demon to her people and became drunk on power. It was a conduit to channel her dimension traveling ability until she learned to do it at will. I've discovered that it only has enough power to send one more person to another dimension, where their help is needed the most," Sasuke explained, before Naruto smacked him in the head with his staff.

"What the hell teme, traveling dimensions without me, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto roared, not believing that Sasuke would go on more adventures without him...the audacity!

"It doesn't matter if we had tried to go at the same time, I was needed in that world and, if you touch the door, you will be needed in another. Naruto, what I'm trying to tell you is that you could live through one more adventure before it's our time to leave the physical world. Don't you want to save just one more world, bring peace just one more time, before you die?" asked the last Uchiha while Naruto scratched the back of his head in mild irritation.

"I don't know, I've lived for over two hundred years now, what good can an old man do in a world he's never been a part of?" Naruto asked, only to be roughly shoved towards the door and, the moment his body touched it, suddenly everything around him faded away.

"You'll thank me dope, just try not to cause too much trouble on the other side eh?" Sasuke laughed as the aura around the door slowly began to fade away before the door itself crumbled into dust on the ground.

For a split second, Naruto felt nothing but weightlessness, as if he was floating in a never ending void, but that soon changed. There was a rush of cold wind and Naruto felt his body hit water, yet he still couldn't move his body. The raging current dragged him below the water's surface and his old lungs cried out from the lack of oxygen. Yet, not a few moments later, he felt himself wash up on soft sand, the water making the tiny pieces of dirt stick to his clothing and get into his hair. There was also a noise, like the sound of shouting in the distance, but he couldn't quite hear who was shouting and his tired old body didn't want to keep him awake any longer. With that, the last Uzumaki fell into unconsciousness.

As Naruto slept, he dreamed about things that he hadn't seen in nearly a hundred and fifty years. He dreamed about his wife, Hinata, and his two children, Boruto and Himawari, it gave him a sense of peace. Naruto never felt quite the same after they died, with his two children going out into the world to have families of their own. They had invited him to come along but it was never the same, and he knew he would outlive them as well.

"_Look at your Naruto-kun, letting your hair grow out till it's even longer than mine,_" an all too familiar voice said, causing Naruto to turn and, for once in almost a hundred years, actually see his one and only wife.

"Hinata-chan, how are you here?" Naruto had to do his best not to stutter, and it wasn't just because he could see again.

"_We both know I'm not really here Naruto-kun, after all how could you be so young again?_" Hinata asked and, sure enough, Naruto looked like he was twenty one again, with his short blond hair and goatee missing from his face.

"I don't want this dream to end," Naruto stated, wrapping his wife in his arms, holding her as close to his body as he possibly could.

"_I know,_" in another flash of light, everything became pitch black again and Naruto could feel his own body again, although this time it felt as if he was on a soft bed.

He felt weak, weaker than he has even been in his entire life, and there was a coldness in the air that was driving him crazy. His eyes hurt, his ears were ringing, he felt more helpless now than when Kurama had been ripped from his body, and that had killed him!

"Where do you think he came from?" a man's voice, deep yet caring all at the same time, from the surrounding area.

"I don't know, but he's our responsibility now," this time it was a woman's voice, a mother's voice.

"Senna, he could be someone elses child, we can't just take him in without looking for his own parents," the male said, but there was one word that made Naruto's eyes shoot wide open, revealing to him the surrounding world.

'CHILD!' Naruto thought and, sure enough, he was in a crib with two giants looking down at him.

Just to make sure he wasn't imagining things, Naruto lifted his hand up to his face, showing that he had the hands of an infant. Naruto blinked several times, in an attempt to figure out what had happened to him and then he remembered Sasuke pushing him towards some door...that son of a bitch!

"Tonraq, look at him, he's all alone and we have a chance to have a child in our lives," Senna protested, only for her apparent husband to place his right hand on the noticeable bulge in Senna's stomach.

"We're already about to have a child, I just don't want us to make any rash decisions. I'm sure one of the other families would love to have a child, just as much as you would," Tonraq argued, only for Senna to grab him by the front of his coat, pull him down to eye level, and give him a glare that only a wife could.

"Tonraq," she said harshly.

"Yes dear?"

"Built our new son a crib."

"Yes dear."

* * *

><p><strong>Just an idea I had after two of my favorite series ended. Let me know if you all want me to continue it or not.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Growing Up**

* * *

><p>It was rather strange to be a child again, with being so helpless and depending on others for help. Naruto never grew up with his parents so he didn't know how a child should properly act, even though his own two children were considered normal among his own people. So, as you could imagine, it was rather strange to be over two hundred years old mentally and be force to breastfeed from a woman he has never seen before. Not to mention the fact that she kept checking to see if he had a fever because he kept blushing, this wasn't normal! Although, after Senna's actual child was born and they got blocks to play with, Naruto managed to give them his actual name by spelling it out. They thought it was just random letters thrown together but ignoring all other names did a reasonable job of having them call him by his actual name. Then there was his three year old "sister" Korra, who was constantly seeking his attention. Speaking of which, Naruto was currently sitting in the corner of the room, secretly trying to feel out his chakra, only for Korra to crawl right up to him and get right in his face.<p>

"Come play," Korra demanded, her tiny hands grabbing hold of Naruto's warm coat in an attempt to drag him over to where all of the toys were gathered, yet Naruto didn't even so much as budge an inch.

"I don't wanna play," Naruto countered, thankful that he could somewhat speak again, we at least form simple words, but Korra wouldn't be dissuaded so easily.

"You always say that, came play with me!" Korra loudly proclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut in an almost dramatic attempt, which only made her look cute in Naruto's old blue eyes.

Just when Korra was about to open her eyes, to see if Naruto had changed his mind, she felt something lightly tap against her forehead, making her squeeze her eyes even tighter. After a few seconds of waiting, the young girl finally opened her eyes only to find Naruto had poked her in her head with his middle and index fingers. The sheer kind look in his azure eyes, not to mention the brotherly smile he gave her, made Korra's cheeks color from embarrassment.

"Sorry Korra, maybe next time." Naruto said, only for Korra to push his fingers off her forehead.

"But you always say that!" she complained, wanting nothing more than to play with her big brother.

"Naruto, Korra, food is ready!" Senna called from the other room as Tonraq got out of his usual chair and escorted the two children into where they almost always eat their meals

This was like most days that Naruto had to live through, his body being weaker than when he was an old man, being able to sense his chakra but not have enough control to use it, and constantly pretend to be four instead of an old wise man that had seen many things, both before and after he actually lost his sight. Yet, as Sasuke had put it before rudely throwing him into this place, he was here for a reason, this world needed him for some reason but first he needed to figure out what it was. Then, not a few days after Korra's fourth birthday, the reason for Naruto being in this world hit him right in the face, almost literally. First Korra did firebending right in front of her parents, and the look Senna gave Tonraq was quite hilarious, and then Korra managed to bend water just a few minutes later. Needless to say, Naruto now knew his reason and Korra's parents thought they were seeing things. That's also when they called in a group called the White Lotus.

"Are they here yet, are they here yet, are they here yet!?" Korra asked over and over, practically jumping up and down as she waited to make her big entrance, to bad it was Naruto she was holding onto and shaking around as she did so.

"For the fifth time Korra, no," Korra's adopted brother answered with a drawn out sigh, was this what he was like when he was a kid, no wonder Iruka was always so irritated around him, this was a nightmare!

"Come on! Naruto make them come here faster!" Korra begged, her childish nervers set to the extreme while the rest of her family, Naruto included, looked absolutely worn out just by watching her go on for the last three hours.

"I think I'll just wait outside for them, to make sure they don't miss our house," Tonraq said with as much charm as he could while he approached the front door, so close to a few minutes of peace and quiet!

"Tonraq don't you dare!" Senna shouted as he husband opened the front door to the roaring blizzard just outside, letting in a nasty gust of cold wind.

"Sorry honey I can't hear you over the blizzard, watch over Korra while I'm out here!" it was clear that Tonraq could hear his wife, but he would rather take the numbing cold to watching his daughter practically tear the inside of their house down with all of her pent up energy.

"Ass," Senna swore under her breath and Naruto couldn't resist playing innocent for a moment.

"Mommy, what's an ass?" Naruto asked, putting into place his well practiced innocent look with is blue eyes practically glowing and his whisker marks giving him a look that would make most people doubt he was older than everyone in this house put together, but none of that stopped Senna from going beat red.

"Um, uh, it's something you call someone when they do something, or say something, you don't like," honesty was always the best policy in Senna's book, to bad that wasn't the case for Naruto.

"So uncle Unalaq is an ass?" of if Kurama was listening, Naruto had no doubt his partner was rolling around inside the seal laughing, and apparently Senna had to cover her own mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"Senna, Senna here they come!" Tonraq loudly whispered as he attempted to come back into his house, only for his wife to block the doorway by putting her foot right up against it and proceed to giver her, oh so loving, husband an evil smirk.

"Well you wanted to weigh out there for them, so you can stay out there and greet them," with that said, the door closed completely, Tonraq wished he had a heavier jacket, Senna had a victory smirk, Korra was bouncing up and down even faster, and Naruto felt like an old man again.

Sure enough, when the White Lotus finally did arrive, Korra made an entrance that reminded Naruto of what he used to do, way back when he was still an academy student. She made a hole in the wall, jumping through and demanding that she was the avatar and that they had to deal with it, did some water and firebending, and finally left everyone but Naruto awestruck. Naruto, for his part, had fallen onto the ground, holding his sides, as he laughed hard enough for his face to turn purple.

If Naruto had to mark a day as to when his journey truly began, it would have to be the day that four people tried to kidnap Korra. It had started out like most days, Korra was being trained to be the Avatar, always coming home at the end of the day, and Naruto was working to get his chakra back under control. Kurama had still been completely silent, as usual he slept through all of the boring things, but that didn't stop Naruto from secretly training his body again. Sure he wasn't his all powerful badassness that he was in his prime, but he was a lot stronger at this age than he was the first time around. Those training days with Lee gave Naruto enough information on how not to hurt his young body but still grow a little stronger.

"Sixty-nine, seventy," Naruto panted out, his arms growing weak from doing so many pushups, but he wasn't done yet.

"Naruto, Naruto where are you!" that was Tonraq calling him, but he sounded worried and he hadn't done anything out of the normal, so something else must be wrong.

"I'm playing in the snow!" Naruto called back as Tonraq ran towards him before scooping Naruto up into his arms and turning to run back towards their house.

"Naruto, Korra's been taken and I need you to stay at the house until I get back," Tonraq ordered as he set Naruto down by the front door before running back out into the icy tundra, to help in the search for Korra.

'Shit, my one job here and I've already messed it up! If these people are good enough to get past the White Lotus guards then they no doubt have an escape plan to get away with Korra. Ok, think Naruto, how would you escape?' Naruto thought to himself only to catch a glimpse of four people moving off in the distance and, if Naruto's eyes didn't deceive him, one of them had something thrown over their shoulder.

Grabbing a sharpened piece of bone, Naruto stuffed it into his heavy coat and proceeded to run after the four figures. As he ran through the snow, his smaller legs giving him a lot of trouble in the deeper areas, Naruto tried to think of the best possible plan. The most he could think of was to play a child lost in the snow, play to whatever remained of these people's morality and try to stall for time. Then a second option presented itself, off in the distance there was a storm brewing and that meant these people would have to take shelter soon. If he tailed them until they found shelter then he could sneak in and get Korra out, hopefully without drawing any attention.

So that's just what Naruto did, he stayed close enough to keep them in view but far enough so they wouldn't notice him, being a child does have some advantages apparently. When the storm rolled in they sought out a cave to take refuge in, yet still Naruto waited for the right time, he stood no chance against them in a straight up fight. Then night fell and the camp fire, inside the cave, dimmed to the point that it was barely even considered a fire, that's when Naruto moved in. using the howling winds to mask his approached, Naruto entered the cave and instantly saw the tied up Korra over in the corner. The only problem was that she was tied to one of her kidnappers, a rather tall looking woman with the tattoo of an eye on her forehead.

'Please don't wake up, please don't wake up,' Naruto chanted over and over in his head as he slowly moved past the other three people, who looked to be sound asleep, and knelt down right next to his adoptive sister.

Naruto quickly pulled the bone knife from his sleeve, his hands shaking from the lack of heat but his mind was focused enough for him to begin slowly cutting the rope. He had to be careful, one simple noise could be enough to wake these guys up. That's when Korra's eyes opened and, just when she was about to make a squeal from seeing her brother, Naruto quickly covered her mouth with his hand and placed a finger to his lips, silently telling her not to make a sound. With one last shaky cut, the rope connecting Korra to her captors was cut, but sadly they had also tied Korra's arms and legs. Seeing no other choice, the blond dimension jumped lifted Korra over his shoulder and made his way back out into the raging blizzard.

Once Naruto was sure that they were far enough away, he dug out a hole in a hill of snow, just large enough for both Korra and himself. After they both got inside, Naruto made quick work of the rest of Korra's bindings, only for his adoptive sister to suddenly latch onto him in a bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Korra said over and over again, holding onto Naruto for dear life while Naruto himself had a shocked look on his face, as if he had just discovered something life changing.

"It's alright Korra, everything's going to be alright now," Naruto promised, putting his arms around the young Avatar, secretly hoping that this was how you comfort someone that's just gone through what Korra has.

"You came looking for me, you could have gotten hurt, you shouldn't have done that!" now normally Naruto would have been irritated by someone saying that to him, but the look in Korra's eyes said that she really didn't want him getting hurt for her sake and that just reminded him so much of his younger self.

"Big brothers...you know why we're born first Korra? To protect the little ones that come after us. I promise you Korra, I won't stop protecting you, no matter what," Naruto promised as he poked Korra in her forehead.

The two of them spent the rest of the night in that little hole, with Korra using her basic firebending breathing techniques to keep her body worm and, by extension, kept Naruto warm as well. Once Naruto opened his eyes, he convinced Korra to climb onto his back, since she was clearly still worn out from her traumatic event, and began the long walk back to the Southern Water Tribe, or at least its general direction. Naruto didn't realize just how long he had trailed Korra's kidnappers, because it has taken him most of the day just to see the outskirts of the city and, by now, his legs were shaking. However, Uzumaki determination won out and Naruto collapsed literally in front of the place he had been calling home for the last ten years.

"N-Naruto get up," Korra pleaded as she climbed off her collapsed brother and turned him over so his face wouldn't be burried in the snow.

"Korra, get mom and dad," Naruto managed to wheeze out while his heart pounded in his chest and his vision began to get blurry.

Barging through the door, instantly getting her worried parents attention, Korra told them both that Naruto had collapsed just outside. The last thing Naruto saw was the worried faces of Senna and Tonraq as they called his name over and over, only he was just too tired to answer them. When Naruto's eyes opened again, he found himself standing in front of the mountain high Kurama, who was looking down at Naruto with a grin.

"**What took you so long Naruto, have you gotten slow in your old age?**" the towering Kurama asked, chuckling slightly at how Naruto was a child again, this reminded him so much of their first meeting.

"Me?! I've been trying to contact you for ten years, what's your excuse?!" Naruto yelled back, his high pitched voice only serving to make Kurama laugh even more.

"**You're so short now, oh the irony!**" Kurama laughed even louder, only for the ten year old Naruto to suddenly jump up and land right in front of his right eye, which was also bigger than Naruto.

"Seriously buddy, I've missed you, you had me worried that I'd never get to talk to you again," Naruto said with a happy smile while the creature he was standing on gained a rather embarrassed look.

"**Don't say such stupid things brat, I'll have you know that I've enjoyed the peace and quiet for once. Now, what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into that you had to disturb my sleep?**"

"Oi, you just said you were waiting for me to get here, now you're saying that I just woke you up. Make up your mind you baka! Anyway, I guess I'm here to ask you why I can't seem to use any of my chakra, yet it's still there. I can't get your chakra, my chakra, or even natural chakra to work and it's driving me insane!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs before he sat down on top of Kurama's massive head.

"**Well your body was reduce to that of a childs, as a child you weren't throwing around chakra attacks like it was going out of style, and I can't sense any chakra in this world to begin with. So, in other words, you can't use chakra while you're here unless there's another Kaguya around ready to eat some strange fruit. I give it a few years before someone, somehow, releases chakra into this world,**" Kurama admitted, joking on the last part of course, but Naruto didn't feel that helped his situation.

"So what, I become like Lee and train every waking, or sleeping, moment?"asked Naruto, his right eye twitching while Kurama just gave a shrug.

"**Do you have anything better to do?**"

"Good point, looks like we'll be in for one hell of a ride, eh partner?"

"**What are you talking about, I'm going back to sleep,**"

"What, oi don't you dare!" Naruto shout, but he was already gone from Kurama's seal and his eyes opened to the waking world.

'Bastard."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Leaving Home**

* * *

><p>Eight years, eight long years had passed since the day Naruto saved Korra from her kidnappers. Eight long years of Korra refusing to leave Naruto's side, even if it meant getting into a shouting match with the White Lotus several times a day. It was hard for Korra, the memory of being taken from a place she felt safe, to have that safety ripped away from you so harshly, had nearly changed the young Avatar forever. It was only Naruto that she didn't hesitate around, the young boy who saved her, her hero, and her big brother. Before the incident, Korra and Naruto had two separate rooms, but after the incident everything changed. It didn't matter what anyone said, every single night Korra would leave her room and come into Naruto's before climbing into his bed, just to be close to him.<p>

Speaking of Naruto, the last Uzumaki had grown up quite abit...again. Eating right had proven to let him grow a little latter. Since he liked his hair long, his golden locks now hung down almost to his waist and covered his left eye ever so slightly. Then there was how much more fit he looked and he sometimes wondered if this is how Lee and Guy looked under those evil incarnated jumpsuits.

Anyway, the White Lotus had felt that Korra needed to be guarded more closely, since her kidnapping, and that meant moving away from home. Now when Korra heard that she would be leaving, not only her parents, but her big brother as well, she nearly went apeshit on those poor bastard. Luckily Tonraq convinced them to allow Naruto to go with her, he explained how Korra learns a lot faster when her brother was around. The White Lotus didn't like this at first, believing that the Avatar needed as few distractions as possible, but it was actually Naruto that convinced them.

Naruto enlightened them to the fact that Korra suffered nightmares when they weren't together and that those nightmares would only make it harder for her to become the Avatar they wanted her to be. Of course they said that he would be a distraction, but Naruto countered by saying that they could also train him to protect her when she finally did go out into the world. It wasn't a perfect agreement, but it would give Naruto an excuse to train and make Korra happy. So, for eight years they trained together, every day and side by side, to become the best that they could be. Naruto trained to one day get his chakra back and Korra trained, literally to the point of passing out, to impress her big brother.

Yet, if there was one thing Korra desperately wanted to prove to Naruto, it was that she wasn't weak. That's why, as she participated in her final Firebending test, she was occasionally looking around for Naruto. Naruto had promised her that he would be there and he's never broken a promise before, yet she still couldn't see him anywhere.

"Come on Korra, stay focused," Naruto whispered to himself, from his perch on top of the tallest building overlooking the training yard, as he watched Korra take on three Firebending masters with extreme skill.

Naruto was dressed in several layers of light and dark orange robes, with a black sash around his waist, and a pair of dark blue boots. Stuffed inside his robes were two batons made of platinum and had a special coating around them so that they were also heat resistant. This was a style that he mixed between his old outfit and the necessity of being warm in the South Pole. Back to the matter at hand, Naruto watched his little sister completely dominate the battlefield. She tore through those masters like they were nothing more than when tissue paper and yet she still looked distracted.

"Now, finish the fight with some flair," the last Uzumaki silently ordered, a smirk forming when he saw Korra charge right through a blast of scorching flames without so much as a signed piece of hair.

The Avatar flipped over her opponent with almost inhuman grace, showing just how well her training was paying off, before unleashing an even larger torrent of crimson flames. The older man had no time to react before he was thrown back, several yards in fact, completely out cold. Korra let out a victory yell, relieved that she had now mastered three of the four elements. Naruto could hear her entire conversation with the White Lotus masters and Lady Katara down below. It brought a happy smile to his face when he heard how excited she was, it reminded Naruto of when Boruto and his sister got excited whenever he would teach them something new.

"What do you think master Katara, is she ready to begin her Airbending training?" one of the White Lotus members asked the past Avatar's wife, who had aged greatly in the many years since she and Aang were together.

"If there's anyone who can teach her, it's Tenzin," Katara confirmed, a kind old smile on her face as Korra's eyes lit up in child like excitement.

"Very well Korra, it's time for you to begin your Airbending training," the yell of excitement could be heard all the way up at the North Pole, but Korra blushed when she realized how loud she just was.

"Hehe, I mean, thank you all for believing in me," the young Avatar said before quickly walking away, a noticeable pep in her step.

Once Korra was out of sight, Naruto slid down the slick tiles on the roof before jumping right off it. To the onlookers it appeared as of Naruto was just floating to the ground, but he still had to tuck and roll in the end. Naruto calmly stood up straight, uncaring for any strange looks he may be receiving, and simply walked in the general direction that Korra went. If there was one thing that Naruto didn't like it was people who thought they knew everything, just like those White Lotus guys.

Still, he had more important things to do that debate with those people. In fact, he could now hear Korra happily talking to her Polarbear dog, Naga. Imagine Naruto's surprise when Korra came home riding on possibly one of the most dangerous predators in the entire South Pole. Although, in a strange way, the two of them are like kindred spirits, just like he and Sasuke were. They understand one another on a level that no one else could ever even dream of.

"You did well today Korra, you truly are a Firebending master now," Naruto said from the entrance to the room, casually leaning up against the door frame while Korra spun around in surprise.

"AH, don't scare me like that and where were you, I couldn't see you!" Korra shouted at her elder brother, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment while Naruto just chuckled ever so slightly.

"You were supposed to be focusing on your match, not looking around to see if I was there watching. Sigh, what am I going to do with you Korra, you get distracted so easily," Naruto playfully scolded as Korra stormed up to him, never noticing his hand move until he poked her right in the forehead.

"You're a tough person to please and stop poking me in the head, I'm not a little kid anymore!" the young Avatar stubbornly declared, swatting Naruto's hand away.

"Well that's a shame, because I made this gift for my kid sister but it seems she too grown up. Sigh, I guess I'll have to give it to someone else," to anyone else it would be plainly apparent that Naruto was joking, too bad Korra wasn't that observant when it came to her big brother.

"No wait, I changed my mind, I'm your kid sister!" Korra shouted practically lifting Naruto into the air when she got her arms around him, reminding the last Uzumaki just how strong she actually was.

"Close your eyes." Naruto ordered, which Korra did instantly while practically jumping up and down in excitement.

Pulling out a small box from the folds of his robes, Naruto opened it and pulled out a necklace of all things. The rope of the necklace was just simple leather but the actual main part of it was a green glowing crystal. Naruto skillfully walked around Korra and tied his gift around her neck, being careful not to tangle her hair with the leather.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

"Holly Shit!" Korra shouted, only to quickly cover her mouth and give Naruto an apologetic look.

"Great vocabulary," Naruto commented with a laugh, only for Korra to let out a nervous chuckle in return.

"H-How much did it cost you, where did you even get the money to guy this?" asked Korra while the gazed at the emerald crystal, it's glow reflecting off of her own azure eyes.

"Wow, that's the first thing you ask me? Well, if you must know, I actually made that at the forge in the village. It took me almost an entire year to get it down just right, so you've just been given my first successful emerald crystal," said the last Uzumaki, only for Korra to wrap her arms around him and lift him about two feet off the ground.

"Best big brother...EVER!" Korra shouted before putting Naruto back on his feet.

"I'm glad you like it, now aren't you supposed to be taking Naga out for a run, she looks absolutely miserable locked up here."

"Hey, you want to come out with us?" asked Korra.

"Maybe another time, I'll see you when Tenzin gets here."

(Later that night)

To say that Korra's meeting with Tenzin with alright was like saying that Sasuke liked acting out and doing crazy things. Korra had been so excited to finally begin her Airbending training, to the point that she kept asking Naruto when Tenzin was going to arrive. Now it turns out that Tenzin will be returning to Republic City in the morning and Korra was to stay in the South Pole until he said otherwise. Now, for as long as Naruto had known Korra, the young Avatar didn't like people telling her what to do. This led her to storm off, making sure to slam the door on her way, and leave the rest of dinner in a tense silence.

"Master Tenzin, do you have a moment?" Naruto asked the Airbending master, a man that he rarely talked to even on the best of occasions.

"Yes, I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about," said Tenzin, having already anticipated that Naruto would want to talk to him after Korra's slight burst of anger.

Both men walked through the snow covered landscape, in complete silence, until they reached a cliff side overlooking the freezing southern ocean.

It was no secret that the two of them didn't see eye to eye on many things concerning Korra. For instance, Tenzin felt it necessary to keep Korra isolated from the rest of the world, to keep her safe until she was ready to face it, Naruto believed that Korra needed to face the world head on. She needed to get out into the world and actually adjust to it, because being isolated from it was one sure fire way to get her hurt when she finally did go out into it. It was so hard to keep his cover as a simple teenager, especially since Naruto was more than double Tenzin's age, but revealing that would only cause more trouble.

"I know what you're going to say Naruto, but Republic City is just too dangerous for Korra right now," said Tenzin before Naruto even got a chance to open his mouth to speak.

"Too dangerous, this coming from the man whose own father faced the most powerful Firebender alive, while he was enhanced by a comment. You aren't around Korra as much as we are, she's ready for anything Republic City can throw at her," Naruto countered, his firm believe in Korra showing in his fierce determination to help her advance to the next stage of her journey.

"She isn't strong enough and don't bring my father into this, he had no choice in the manner," Tenzin said rather heatedly, his father being a sore subject for him apparently.

"Tenzin, in this day and age, true power is not attained by mastering elements or being stronger than others. No, only when there is something truly important to protect, that's when someone's true power shines through. Korra's ready for the next step, it's you that haven't allowed her to be the Avatar she was meant to be," Naruto said before turning around and walking back towards where he knew Korra would be at this time of night.

Whenever Korra was angry about something, she always used to go down to the training grounds and drastically remodel it. This time was no different, by the time Naruto got there almost all of the training dummies were in pieces and Korra was working on the last one. Now, whether it was just training or a moment of enhanced senses, Korra felt someone watching her and lashed out violently. The Avatar sent several ice spikes at her big brother and realized, only after she had done it, just who she was attacking. Lucking Korra's rage had made her aim off and Naruto simply tilted his head to the side, allowing the spikes to fly by harmlessly.

"Nice night for some training, eh Korra?" Naruto asked, rather casually for a man who nearly got a spike shoved through his eye, as he continued to walk towards his raging little sister.

"Sorry, but Tenzin just made me so mad, how am I supposed to save the world if I've never been out of the South Pole!?" Korra yelled to the sky before letting out a breath of flame so large that it was almost like a sun in the middle of the night.

"I talked to Tenzin after you stormed out in the middle of dinner, he's not doing this to make you mad. In fact, all he's trying to do is look out for someone he views as his own family," Naruto stated, but it seemed to do little in calming Korra down.

"I don't care, I want to learn stupid Airbending!" before Korra could attack something else, a freezing cold snowball hit her right in the face, stopping her dead in her tracks.

Standing there, with another snowball in hand, was the last Uzumaki with a small grin on his face. The snowball war had just begun!

(Next Morning)

By the next morning it was safe to say that Tenzin hadn't changed his mind on the matter, in fact he made a point of avoiding Naruto until it was time for him to return to Republic City. It was at the very moment of the Airbending family's exit from the outpost that Naruto knew what would happen next. If Tenzin wouldn't take her to Republic City then she would go herself and she wouldn't let anyone stand in her way. That's why, later that night, Korra could be found in the stables, hard at work packing everything she would need for her trip to the big city. In fact, she was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't hear Naruto walk up right behind her.

"Nice night for an escape, eh Korra?" Naruto casually asked, his orange robes blowing casually in the wind as Korra instantly turned around to face him.

"I have to go, I have to find my own path as the Avatar," Korra said in a low tone, as if she expected Naruto to scold her and tell her that what she was about to do was too dangerous for her.

Instead of a scolding, Korra felt Naruto poke her in the forehead and give her an award winning smile, one that was so warm it nearly melted the snow around them. This was one of Korra's few minor character flaws, she always presumed the worst without even listening to all the information provided to her.

"I know, but you know it's gonna be dangerous, there's a lot of bad people out there," Naruto said with a sad smile, is this what Iruka felt when Naruto finally became a Shinobi?

"I know, w-will you come with me?" Korra's voice was still hesitant, she positively hated it when Naruto rejected her, that's one of the reasons she was always trying to impress him so much.

"I'm your big brother and a big brother is always supposed to protect the young sibling. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't go with you." the hesitant look on Korra's face was instantly wiped away after Naruto spoke those words and the bone crushing hug proved that no good deed goes unpunished.

"Come on, there's a cargo ship headed right for Republic City and it's leaving tonight!" with that said, the two of them snuck out of the White Lotus compound and headed right for the main city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Life in the Big City**

"_I finally figured out that not every crisis can be managed. As much as we want to keep ourselves safe, we can't protect ourselves from everything. If we want to embrace life, we also have to embrace chaos." _

_-?_

* * *

><p>To say that the trip to Republic City was boring would be a very large understatement in Korra's mind. The trip there took far longer than she thought it would, which meant Naruto had to sneak up to the kitchen area in the middle of the night to get them all some food, and Naruto would spend most of the day just meditating in complete silence. Although she did have fun messing with Naruto while he tried to meditate, but that got old after the first few hours of doing it. So Korra spent the next two days staring off into space while glancing over at Naruto to see if he had moved even the slightest. Then came the moment when the ship finally stopped and the main hatched slowly began to open, revealing the first light either of them had seen in almost three days.<p>

"Come on, we should get out of here before they notice us," Naruto whispered to Korra, planning on distracting the dock workers long enough for Korra to sneak Naga into the water, but he let out a yelp when Korra pulled him onto Naga's saddle before taking off in a dead sprint.

As Naga tore through the dock, something that Naruto had wished to avoid completely, she nearly knocked over several people trying to unload some rather important looking boxes from the storage area of the ship. Although it was rather nice of Korra to thank the members of the ship for giving them a ride, but she made sure to do it after they got a safe distance away. Once they were a good distance from anyone who may be chasing after them, Korra had Naga slow to a steady walk. This allowed the both of them to actually get a good look at the big city, amazing the both of them at just how massive the buildings were. Sadly, for Naruto that is, such structures brought back memories of when he was Hokage and how much progress they had made during those wonderful years.

"This place is amazing, I've never seen so many Satotomobiles!" Korra proclaimed, with no shortage of enthusiasm, as they slowly made their way towards, where they both thought, Air Temple Island was located.

What they did find was a massive statue of Avatar Aang, in his younger days of course, and resting in its shadow was the place they both wanted to go. The statue was rather amazing, with how it seemed to have no flat spots for plating and it was placed in such a way that people might think Avatar Aang was still watching over them from the afterlife.

"Looks like that's where we need to go, you up for a little swim Naga," Naruto asked the Polar Bear Dog, who cocked its head at Naruto, before the massive animal took off down the street, much to both of her rider's surprise.

It took roughly five minutes to get Naga to finally stop running, but that was only because Naga finally got to where she wanted to go. Naruto let out a chuckle when he saw the food stand in front of them, Naga seemed just about ready to dig in when Korra sternly told her not to. At least Naruto lessons about how to deal with such a situation were apparently paying off, finally!

"Korra, you do realize that we don't have any money to pay for any food, that was the whole reason for us to go to Tenzin's place," Naruto pointed out, making both Korra and Naga give him a rather pitiful look, which nearly made Naruto cave.

"Yea, I guess you're right, come on Naga," Korra said to her mount as the three of them began to walk away from the stand, Naga moping around like she just got punished, and back into the ever moving city.

If there was one thing Naruto didn't like about Republic City, aside from the crimes that happened in almost every alleyway, it was how there was almost no nature anywhere. The most they had was an oversized park in the middle of the city, and even that had stone pathways going through it in almost every direction. They would have ended up going through the park had Naruto not spotted a shortcut through one of the city's many markets. Deciding to looks at some of what the market had to offer, Naruto and Korra idally browsed the many shops. Sadly, in the midst of their browsing, they had both gotten lost again.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but would you happen to know where Air Temple Island is?" Korra asked an elderly woman, who looked to be selling some fresh fruits, just before the sound of an extremely loud engine washed over the entire market.

Come around the street corner was one of the most fancy vehicles that both Naruto and Korra had ever seen, not to mention the most ridiculous looking. It had gold every other inch, a dragon's head on the front of it, and three of the most stupidly dressed guys to ever walk the face of the earth. The sad part was that they had an aura of superiority about them that made Korra want to beat the crap out of them on principle alone. Stepping out of the car, the two siblings watched them slowly make their way over to an elderly man, while Naruto also began to walk over to them.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else I can't guarantee that I can't protect your fine establishment," the apparent lead of the group said, his voice reeking of arrogance and his, clearly expensive, outfit saying that he thought he was better than most.

"I'm so sorry, business has been slow and I haven't been able to come up with the money, please take one of my phonographs as compensation," Mr. Chung pleaded, nervousness clear in almost every move he made, as he held out an expensive looking phonograph to the arrogant man.

Korra could tell what was about to happen just from looking at the situation, but Naruto waved her off as he continued towards the scene that had captured everybody's attention. As Naruto got closer to the commotion, he reached inside his robes and slowly pulled out one of his sticks, holding it loosely in his right hand. When the red scarf wearing member of the gang brought up his food, sparks igniting as soon as he did, Naruto got right in between him and the elderly man. When the flaming foot came down, its new target being Naruto, the elder brother to the Avatar simply caught it with his left hand, stopping the attack dead in its tracks. What was even more amusing was how the man lost his balance and fell to the ground without Naruto actually having to hit him.

"Please excuse my interruption, but how is destroying this man's property going to help you receive your money any faster. In fact, the most logical thing to do would be to help advertise his products, which will allow him to sell more, and in the end give you more money that you currently have now," Naruto stated, only to get a rather pissed off look from the three triad members, especially from the one who fell down because he lost balance.

"Apparently you were dropped on your head as a baby, maybe what ever whore have birth to you didn't do a good enough job of raising you. Maybe me and my two friends here should teach you how to respect your betters, you little piece of shit," the white clad man said, all but spitting on Naruto's face every time he opened his mouth to talk.

With only a simple glance at Korra, Naruto could tell his little sister was two seconds away from attacking these guys and possibly bringing down the entire block while she was at it. Despite these fine gentlemen insulting both his real and adoptive mother, Naruto showed no outward signs of even annoyance. He just stood there, a smile on his face and his eyes closed to the point of slits, while the three men just stared right back at him.

"Please, get back into your vehicle and drive away," Naruto instructed, motioning towards the fancy Satomobile, but all they did was laugh in his face.

"Come on boss, lets just beat the crap out of him and get our money," ah, the thick headed one of the group, a group of douchebags wasn't complete without some lumbering moron that could barely count above the number ten.

"This is your last chance to walk away," Naruto warned, only for them to just laugh at him some more.

"Are you kidding, it's the three of us benders against one little non-bender," the man that had tripped earlier taunted, crossing his arms in an attempt to look bigger than he actually was.

"No, it's actually two against one," Naruto clarified, but they still weren't taking him seriously.

"How to you figure that, yellow head?" and the talking piece of muscle voices his unneeded opinion once more!

"Once I take out the leader, which is you," Naruto pointed at the man in white, "I'll have to deal with the walking piece of all muscle and no brains. The guy that has the most to prove, that being sparky over here, will then run away with his tail between his legs."

"Oh, so Mr. tough guy here thinks he can take us, and how many benders have you fought before?" now Naruto was just getting tired of looking at them and he allowed a sigh to escape his lips, not paying attention to the countless people staring at him in worry.

"It's getting rather late in the day, but just remember that you asked for this not me," Naruto warned for the last time, but his only response came in the form of a spike of ice being launched right at him.

Most people wouldn't have had time to dodge such a random attack, but Naruto didn't dodge it, instead he caught the ice spike in his left hand before crushing it. That's when Naruto lashed out with his metal weapon, the stick smacking the man in white right across the face, with enough force to plant him on his ass. Naruto then walked over to the dazed man, completely ignoring the other two, before bringing his foot down right between the man's legs. Even Korra flinched at the man's newfound screams of pain, but that just made blockhead all the more eager to avenge his boss.

Just as the overgrown ape launched a rock at the back of Naruto's head, the blond non-bender simply tilted his head to the side and allowed the piece of rock to fly barely an inch from his head. Naruto then spun around, with an almost inhuman amount of steed, and launched his metal weapon right at the earthbender's head. Everyone just stood in awe as the massive man fell to the ground, clearly having been knocked unconscious, while the firebender slowly back away.

"Alright, now it's time to finish taking out the trash," Naruto said to himself as he grabbed both unconscious men, by one of their legs, and slowly dragged them over to their fancy car.

With, what seemed to be, hardly any effort at all, Naruto threw both men into the back of their own car. Naruto then reached into the the leader's pocket and pulled out a rather large sized bag of coins, before slowly glancing over at the firebender. The moment Naruto's azure eyes met the firebenders, the scared man ran over to the car before driving away with his two unconscious friends, leaving a rather shocked group of citizens.

"Sorry for the disturbance Mr. Chung, I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. Here, have these as compensation for the disruption of your buisness," Naruto said, with a happy smile on his face, as he handed the elderly man the bag of coins.

"What is your name son?" Mr. Chung asked as he slowly took the bag from Naruto's hands, while the brother to the Avatar just smiled some more.

"I'm just a guy that saw an injustice and sought to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Sadly it seems that those three didn't agree," Naruto laughed before he made his way back over to Korra, who was shaking her head in an attempt to hide her grin.

"I could have done that," Korra stated, only to get a deep laugh from her big brother.

"Korra, my dear little sister, you are a hammer when it comes to fighting. You are good at wide spread damage and general destruction. I, on the other hand, am a scalpel and don't cause earthquakes when someone doesn't give me a piece of chocolate," Naruto teased, earning a blush of embarrassment from Korra.

"I was six!" Korra shouted, attempting to defend herself.

"Oh yes the cutest, not to mention the most dangerous, little six year old ever," Naruto teased some more as he ruffled Korra's hair with his right hand, only to be punched in the shoulder by a now beat red Avatar.

"Come on, lets try and find Air Temple Island again, hopefully before it gets dark," Korra complained as she hopped back on Naga, along with Naruto sitting behind her, and sped back off into the city.

They both spent the next several hours wandering through the massive stone city, often walking in circles by mistake, and Korra's refusal to ask for directions was possibly their main problem with constantly being lost. Finally, after the sun had nearly set on the horizon, Naruto finally had enough and asked for directions to Tenzin's home. So, after a relatively short boat ride, Naruto and Korra found themselves in front of a rather angry Tenzin, who literally had steam coming out of his ears.

"Do either of you know how worried everyone has been since to two of you ran away? We've had every able person out looking the four nations because we thought you two had been taken, now you tell us you ran away because you felt like it!?" yelled Tenzin at the top of his lungs while Korra looked a little ashamed and Naruto looked almost bord about the whole thing.

"I told you Master Tenzin, Korra is ready to face the world, it's you that has been holding her back," Naruto stated rather simply, despite Korra's frantic signs to not aggravate the airbender even more than he already was.

"It's not your choice as to whether or not she's ready to face the world, she still hasn't learned airbending yet!" this was actually one of the few times that both Naruto and Korra had seen Tenzin actually angry about something, like truly angry.

"You're right, it's not my choice, it's Korra's choice as to what she wants to do in her life. All we can do is help provide the tools to help make her strong, it's not our place to tell her what's best for her!" Naruto shouted back, wishing he could just tell them how much older he was and how much more experience, in these matters, that he had compared to Tenzin.

"The two of you are going back, to the Southern outpost, and that's final!" just as Naruto was about to yell back, he felt Korra place her hand on his shoulder and just shake her head.

"I-It's fine Naruto, it was stupid to come here anyway," few times had Naruto ever seen Korra just accept something, like what just happened, without putting up some kind of fight for what she wanted.

"Korra," Naruto began, but Korra silenced him.

"I don't like it when you're mad, so lets just go home and be happy," Korra said before she walked off to where Naga was put for the night, leaving Naruto just standing there with a rather tired look on his face.

"**Well that didn't go as planned,**" Kurama said, always picking the best moment to voice his opinion.

'I keep forgetting that I'm not my old self, I have to be smart about what I do next," Naruto thought to himself as he turned to face the full moon hovering in the night sky, a tired sigh escaping his lips as he felt his age catch up to him.

With all the energy Naruto still had in him, he figured that he would go and explore Republic city a little more, since he doubted he would see it again for a long time. It was easy enough to steal one of the botes and get back over to the mainland, the hard part was remembering where he parked. As the elder brother to the Avatar walked through to booming nightlife of Republic City, he noticed that most criminals came out when it was dark enough not to be spotted by the police. Yet, the first crime he actually interfered with was a group of triad members, possibly from the same group as the other three he met today, chasing a little boy into an alleyway. From the looks of things, it seemed that the boy had swiped some of their coins and they were about to dish out their own brand of justice on him.

"Now we've got you, you little thief," one of them said, trying to intimidate the kid who they had just cornered.

Naruto slowly approached the unaware group of triads, before sprinting right at them. With a flying kick, Naruto sent the first triad member flying into the concrete wall of the alleyway wall. Using his own momentum, Naruto spun around and planted his foot in another man's face. By now the two remaining men had taken notice to the person attacking them and launched two streams of fire right at the Avatar's brother. Yet Naruto grabbed one of the downed men and threw him right at the two firebenders before also running right at them. The airborne man took the brunt of the attack, which allowed Naruto to get in close, before Naruto grabbed both of them by their faces and slammed them into the stone wall.

"Get out of here kid," Naruto said, but the kid had already taken off back down the alleyway.

"An impressive display, few are able to take down four experienced triad members, even if they do have the element of surprise on their side," someone said from up above Naruto, actually they were standing on a fire escape along with three other people.

"I was just at the right place at the right time," Naruto stated simply, shrugging his shoulders as he looked up at the strangely dressed people.

"Hm indeed, how would you like to put your skills to use by helping better this city?" the man asked, his entire being still masked by the shadows.

"How so?"

"By joining the Equalist cause of course."


End file.
